cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grease
Grease is a UK VHS release by Paramount and CIC on 17th September 1996. Description John Travolta solidifies his position as the most versatile and magnetic screen presence of the decade in this film version of the smash hit play Grease. Recording star Olivia Newton-John makes her American film debut as Sandy, Travolta's naive love interest. The impressive supporting cast reads like a "who's who" in this quintessential Fifties musical. Grease is not just a nostalgic look at a similar decade - its an energetic and exciting musical homage to the age of rock 'n' roll! Cast Principal cast * John Travolta as Danny Zuko, who lives a double life as leader of the greaser gang the T-Birds and as Sandy's love interest * Olivia Newton-John as Sandy Olsson, an Australian expatriate and ingenue * Stockard Channing as Betty Rizzo, Danny’s former fling and the cynical leader of the Pink Ladies clique * Jeff Conaway as Kenickie, Danny's best friend, Rizzo's love interest and the owner of Greased Lightnin' * Barry Pearl as Doody, a member of the T-Birds * Michael Tucci as Sonny LaTierri, a trouble-making wannabe womanizer * Kelly Ward as Putzie, a member of the T-Birds and Jan's boyfriend * Didi Conn as Frenchy, Sandy's closest friend in the Pink Ladies * Jamie Donnelly as Jan, a member of the Pink Ladies and Putzie's girlfriend * Dinah Manoff as Marty Maraschino, a member of the Pink Ladies whose attractiveness regularly draws the attention of men School staff/others * Eve Arden as Principal Greta McGee, who shows discomfort at the goings-on at Rydell High. * Dody Goodman as Secretary Blanche Hodel, who enjoys even the wilder antics at the school. * Sid Caesar as Coach Vince Calhoun, the tough-talking gym teacher and coach of all the school's perennially losing sports teams * Eddie Deezen as Eugene Felsnick, the class nerd * Susan Buckner as Patty Simcox, the head cheerleader and a rival for Danny's affections * Lorenzo Lamas as Tom Chisum, a popular jock who competes for Sandy's affections * Dennis C. Stewart as Leo "Craterface" Balmudo, head of the Scorpions, a rival greaser gang * Annette Charles as Charlene "Cha-Cha" DiGregorio, Leo's girlfriend * Joan Blondell as Vi, a waitress at the Frosty Palace * Ellen Travolta as Waitress * Frankie Avalon as Teen Angel * Edd Byrnes as Vince Fontaine, on-air personality at KZAZ radio and television * Sha-Na-Na as Johnny Casino and the Gamblers, a rock and roll band * Alice Ghostley as Mrs. Murdock, a rogue auto shop teacher who helps build Greased Lightnin' for the T-Birds * Darrell Zwerling as Mr. Lynch * Dick Patterson as Mr. Rudie * Fannie Flagg as Nurse Wilkins * Michael Biehn (uncredited) as Mike, a jock at Rydell high Trivia Trailers and info Opening #Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) #Walt Disney's Adventure Classics (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) #Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore) #An American Tail #Pinocchio (Coming to Video) #Xanadu #101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) #Dragon's Lair #The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty & Co.", "Rosie & Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". #The Fox and the Hound (Coming Soon to Video) #Hanna-Barbera: Bunnies and Duckies (Yakky Doodle and Ricochet Rabbit) #The Land Before Time #The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) #The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) #Rugrats: Angelica the Divine (Available from Nickelodeon Home Video) #Rugrats Videos (Version 1) (Tommy Troubles and Phil and Lil Double Trouble) #Gay Purr-ee, The Hideaways and Twice Upon a Time (This February from Warner Home Video) #Toy Story (Coming to Life on Video) #Pocahontas (Coming Soon in Spring 1996) #The Chipmunk Adventure Closing # Gallery Grease (UK VHS 1996) Spine.png|Spine Grease-Vhs-_57.jpg|Cassette Grease-Special-Limited-Edition-Film-and-Soundtrack-_57.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Grease Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Musical's Videos by Paramount Category:Paramount logo from 1986 to 2002